Come Home
by Celtic karate
Summary: Mulder and Scully get William back. Told from an OC's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wanted to do a piece about M and S getting William back. I wanted told from an outside perspective so I chose a Made Up social worker. All X-Files characters don't belong to me. All other persons and business' do and any other companies that have the same name are purely coincidental. Not bete'd.

Come Home.

The pain this little boy was and is in most be terrible; to learn that the people who you thought were your parents aren't and then to lose them and feel like you had nobody left in the world who cared for or about you. That was the thought running through my mind as I made my way through the hospital towards the children's ward, and my new charge. I have been through these halls too many times as of late and while I am pleased that I know my way around it tugs at my heart strings to see all these young people in so much pain. But that is what I signed up for when I became a social worker.

I found the waiting area and asked for the doctor and was told he would be right out. I had only waited a few seconds before he came out to greet me.

"Jenny; I hoped that I would not see you around for a while; not that your presence is in any way a pain on me, but only on those kids whom you take such good care of. Who are you here to see today?"

"Thanks Ken, I too hoped it would be a few weeks before I had to come back here, and it's nice to see you as well. I am here to see a little boy named "William Van de Kamp"; he and his parents were in a car wreck earlier this evening. I understand that they didn't make it and they left cryptic instructions in regards to the boys care."

"Right this way." He led me through the doors into the ward and down the hall to a room with one occupant and small boy of about 8 years old that was sleeping. Ken picked up the boy's chart and read it to himself for a moment. He then turned to me and recited from memory: "William Van de Kamp; eight years of age, born in 2001. Involved in a head on collision at 7 o'clock this evening while in the car with his parents. He has sustained no severe lasting damage: Bump on the head; non-concussed, lacerations on his face and arms caused by the glass of the car, none needed stitches, sprained wrist that will be fine in a few weeks, and some slight bruising across the waist and chest possibly from the seatbelt he was wearing. All in all he seems to be doing fine; he can be discharged into your care tomorrow afternoon." He put the chart back and I nodded and we made our way back to his office where more paperwork waited for me . . . including the parent's will. He sat down behind his desk and motioned for me to take one of the empty chairs across from him. Picking the will up I gave it a look over to find the spot concerning the boy's care; should something happen to his parents.

I saw that he had been adopted after several failed IVF treatments and the reasons for the biological mother's choice to give him up were stated as an "inablilty to protect him, as is a mother's first duty." His current parents had left several options to the boy's care: either set of grandparents (I wrote down both names to check out back at the office), a next door neighbor; should she choose to look after him and last but not least a number that I recognized as the agency where William was adopted by and a note to find the biological mother. After the will is a certificate of death for both of the parents signed by the treating doctor and the hospital pathologist. Getting to my feet I make copies of all the documents and put them in a manila file folder that I slip into my briefcase. Quickly I fill out all the paperwork for Williams discharge tomorrow. Ken sees me out and I head to my small and empty apartment.

I wake up a 6:30 the next morning get up and get ready for work; when I arrive at the office most people have already arrived and wave as I enter. I make my way to my desk and turn on my computer and printer; while the machines warmed up I stepped into the break room and poured myself a glass of hot water then grabbed a peach flavored tea bag and let it steep. By the time I reached my desk the computer was all warmed up and I got to work looking up Williams grandparents. It turns out that his grandparents on his father's side are in a nursing home and therefore unable to look after the child. Crossing them off of my list I move on to the next set. Again both of his mother's parents are unable to look after him; this time because they had passed away in the past six months. This little boy was running out of people to care for him. Quickly I looked up the neighbor to see where I could contact her; she had vanished off the face of the earth about two months ago. Dammit!

It was about noon then, so I decided to take my lunch break and cool down. When I got back to the office I called the adoption agency.

_"American Adoption Agency. This is Evelyn, how may I direct your call?"_

"Hi, my name is Jenny Anderson; I am a Children's Care worker for the state of Wyoming and I was calling in regards to a little boy who has been placed in my care . . . a "William Van de Kamp"; I was wondering if I might be able to speak to his case worker?"

_"Let me look him up in our database and can I assume that his adoptive parents have passed away?"_

"Yes, at about 8:30 last night."

_ "One second, I am transferring you to Morgan Dane, she was his case worker."_

"Thank you." I waited a few seconds while on hold.

_"Morgan Dane, how can I help you?"_

"Hey I am Jenny and I work at Wyoming Social Services and I understand that you were the case worker for the adoption of William Van de Kamp?"

_"Yes I was. But that case was successful closed about 8 years ago, is there something specific about his case that I can help you with?"_

_ "_Last night at 7 o'clock in the evening the Van de Kamp's were in a car collision. William is fine but both his parents were killed in the event. They left instructions on who should care for the child but no one is able to do so. And the neighbor has vanished off the face of the known earth. The last option was to contact you and find the biological mother. If none of those pans out the boy will be put into the foster care system and as an agent of that system I do not want that boy to be in it if there is any way someone else can look after him. Can you help me or not?" I am used to my care for the children who I have to deal with winning over certain people and can usually get what I want. After a few seconds I heard her sigh on the other end and knew that I had won. There were sounds of a computer keyboard and mouse in the background.

_"Jenny I have the boy's file and all the information you may need but the biological mother made it clear that if any of his information needed to be given it was to be in person; not over the phone or by fax machine is there any way for you to meet me at our faculties office downtown in an hour and a half?"_

"Of course just give me the address and I will be on my way after I pick William up from the hospital." She gave me the address and I said goodbye. After I hung up my phone I logged off and turned off my computer for the day and headed to the hospital.

Ken greeted me as usual and led me to William's room. When we got to the door and nodded before going to check on other patients and entered the room. William was awake and looking at the door when I came in. I made my way to the chair next to his bed and all the while a pair of bright blue eyes followed me. I sat down and faced the boy and took a deep breath to tell the boy about his future.

"I already know: my parents are dead." His voice was soft and gentle yet held some deep store of strength. His eyes were sad and yet full of pride.

"Yes; they were killed in the accident last night. I have spent all morning and part of the afternoon tracking down the people your parents wanted to take of you in case of something like this."

"One set of grandparents are dead and buried the other set is in a nursing home unable to take care of themselves let alone me and my neighbor has vanished to avoid taking care of me. Oh and I am adopted because my birth mother didn't want to take care of me. So where am I going to go?"

"You got most of that correct except one thing: your birth mother did not give you up because she didn't want to take care of you. She gave you up because she couldn't protect you. With your parents will was a copy of the adoption papers; your biological mother listed that as the reason for giving you up for adoption. As for your question; you are coming with me for the moment so get dressed and we'll get out of here." I stepped out of his room to allow him to change. When he was done he stepped out and we made our way to the desk; once there I signed his discharge paper and we headed to my car. Once he was in we headed to our destination. On the way I tried to make small talk but he was a closed book, which is not unexpected in his situation. We made it after a 40 minute drive and made our way into the office.

The office was simple; everything from posters on the walls to furniture. The colors were simple alternating between dark and light grey. I went up to the front desk and asked for Morgan Dane. Then we went and sat and waited. Ten minutes later a woman came out and led us to an office. Sitting in the office was yet another female; this one was about 40 years old or so, she had long blonde hair that was definitely not a natural color. We took seats across from her and waited for her to speak.

"I'm Morgan and I spoke to you on the phone. I am glad that you came. Ah! This must be William. Well I have his file here and have all the info you need to get to the next step. However before I tell you I want to tell you that she has made it rather difficult to find her; we are assuming this is d because of some sort of danger. So finding her may be like a scavenger hunt; possible but might take longer than wanted."

I nodded my understanding and waited for her to continue, but she waited until William nodded as well. She took a deep breath and read off of a legal pad full of notes.

"'Name: Federal Bureau of Investigation Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully; birth mother of William Scully the third. Reason for adoption: Need to protect from enemies of myself and partners.' Now we took that to mean that she and her assigned partners had made some enemies who would stop at nothing to get revenge. But that is not all that's off or odd about this case. She filled out no information about a father but referred to a "Fox Mulder" or "John Dogget" or "Walter Skinner". I was thinking that one of these men is the father and while I was waiting for you I did a little research and have it narrowed down to two of the men. Walter Skinner is an Assistant Director at the FBI office in DC; he is happily married and therefore is most likely not the father. Now as for the other two they are far more likely however there is almost no information on Fox Mulder.

Another odd thing or not really odd is that she actually did not drop her son off but had a Monica Reyes come by and handle everything and all the contact information is for Monica Reyes; if you want to find Ms. Scully I suggest you find this Monica Reyes first."

With that a few more stuff was discussed and we left the office for the airport to take us to Washington DC. William stayed with me because I wanted to keep in close by keeping an eye on him. Tomorrow we would leave for Washington DC.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived about an hour ago to almost no traffic so it took us no time to get to the J. Edgar Hoover Building. When we got inside I went straight to the front desk and asked to speak to anybody off the list of: Monica Reyes, John Dogget, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully or Fox Mulder. After a brief pause we were allowed to enter an elevator to go to the 5th floor and a room to go to. It was a series of offices that were in this hallway and one door had the name: AD Skinner on the front of the door. We entered the room; William was slightly behind me. We were in the front rooms of an office that had a couch and a desk with a small women sitting behind it. She looked up as we entered and waved us into another door. When we passed this doorway we found ourselves in an office and found three people sitting there waiting for us.

The first was a slightly older male with a bald crown and he held an air of command; he was Walter Skinner. The second was a younger male with a full head of hair and a very strong New York accent. He introduced himself as John Dogget and the other was a female. She was Hispanic and confident. She also introduced herself, as Monica Reyes. When that was all done I introduced myself and called William "My charge". When asked what this was about; I tossed the folder with the adoption papers and certificates of death on the desk and waited while they all read the papers. Finally Skinner asked: "So what can we help you with?"

"I want to find this "Dana Scully" and see if she is ready, willing and ready to raise her biological son. No other person or persons on the Van de Kamp's list is contactable or able to care for the child, she is his last hope or he goes into the system and might get lost, if you know what I mean."

"What makes you think that we can help you?" Dogget asked

"Because you three and someone called Fox Mulder were mentioned in the adoption papers the most; that and the lady at the adoption agency suggested that I find Agent Reyes to find Scully. So can you help me or do I need to put him in the system?"

"Let me make a call" Agent Reyes slipped out of her chair and went into the hallway. She was gone for a few seconds and William was getting antsy and I put a hand on his arm and gave him a small smile. Dogget just stared at William for a second and then he smiled and looked away; muttering what sounded like "Has her eyes . . . and his face."

"She can come by this place by this evening; they are in town to sell some property and it'll take until this evening to finalize it all. She'll be here in about two hours. I asked that it just be her, but she'll most likely have Mulder with her as well." Reyes told us as she came back into the room.

The next two hours seemed to go by so slow for everybody. Everybody else had work to do while they waited and I sat patiently and William fell asleep and was placed on the couch. Fifteen minutes before the two hour mark everybody was back in the office waiting for her to come. And still William slept. Ten minutes later Skinner got a call and he told them to send them up. Three minutes after that we all could hear the outside office doors opening. Finally the inside door opened and two people entered the room. While everybody got up to give their hellos I watched the two people.

The first one to enter was a short woman. She had long hair that was the color of a dark rich almost auburn red. Her eyes were the same shade and shape as the sleeping boy on the couch; this must be Dana Scully. She was wearing a pea coat and I could see black slacks and high heels. The man following her was almost six feet in height and had dark brown hair and a weird shade of hazel eyes. He was dressed simply in jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He had and easy-going smile, but his eyes darted all around the room. He had one hand placed in the small of the women's back. I am guessing that this is Fox Mulder; as he is the only one I had yet to see.

I get up to check on William; he seems to be fast asleep and his injuries are healing nicely. Going back to where I had been sitting draws attention to me. And now both of their eyes are on me. This was it; the moment of truth. I took a deep breath as Skinner invites everybody to their seats. Once everybody is seated he looks at me; well her would I am the reason we are all in this room right now.

"Okay I am going to skip the pleasantries; I find them pointless and distracting. I work as a Child Services Case Worker in the state of Wyoming. Three nights ago a family got into their car and started going home; about halfway through they were hit with a drunk driver; who died on impact. All three family members were rushed to a nearby hospital. The driver was not wearing a seatbelt and therefore suffered massive internal bleeding; he died en route to the hospital. The woman next him was turned around in the car at the time of impact and suffered severe blows to the base of the neck severing the C-3 and C-4 vertebrae; She died on an operating table. Their son was also in the car with them in a "Big-Kid" seat thingy they have for the kids these days. He suffered minor injuries from the glass and force of impact. He was then discharged into my care the following afternoon.

"Instructions were left for the boy's care and upbringing in 4 options: Option 1: Grandparents on one side, however they are in a nursing home. Option two: Grandparents from other side; both passed away in the past six months. Option three: Neighbor who about 7 days ago disappeared off the face of the known world. That left me with option four. The child had been adopted and I had the impression that the last option was t track down the biological parents and see if they could take care of the child.

"I talked with the child's case worker at the adoption agency and she told me that the best way to find the biological mother would be to track down one of the people in this room and get them to contact her."

I let this news sink in for a minute as I took a drink of water and moved back to the couch and woke William. I helped him stand up and held his good arm as I led him to the group of adults; he had his eyes on the floor as he walked next to me.

"Dana Scully and I presume, Fox Mulder may I introduce you to William Van de Kamp; born William Scully the third." William looked up as I said his name and then looked at the newcomers. I too looked at the adults; Mulder had gone all tense and had a shocked look on his face as he looked into the eyes that were so much like the woman next to him. Scully on the other hand had a wide eyed look on her face as she tried to get enough air into her lungs. The sound of her almost hyperventilating drew Mulder's gaze to her and he wordlessly pulled her into his arms as she started to sob.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Dana Scully and I presume, Fox Mulder may I introduce you to William Van de Kamp; born William Scully the third." William looked up as I said his name and then looked at the newcomers. I too looked at the adults; Mulder had gone all tense and had a shocked look on his face as he looked into the eyes that were so much like the woman next to him. Scully on the other hand had a wide eyed look on her face as she tried to get enough air into her lungs. The sound of her almost hyperventilating drew Mulder's gaze to her and he wordlessly pulled her into his arms as she started to sob._

He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead; not noticing his own tears that started falling down his cheeks. Slowly her sobs became smaller and eventually stopped. Slowly he also stopped crying; his eyes had turned to emerald. Agent Reyes came up and took over for Fox, and he moved over to stand in front of me. "Thank you." He told me. Then he kneeled down in front of the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I was right; you have your mother's eyes."

This seemed to revive Scully a little bit as she gave a watery chuckle. "You weren't entirely right; if I am not mistaken you also said that he looked like Skinner!" She had tears falling down her face still as well as running makeup so she and Agent Reyes left to use the restroom to clean up a bit and Mulder just stared into William's eyes, and William stared right back. After staring at William for a few minutes Mulder spoke. "I know those eyes; they're your mother's eyes. And I know that the look that your giving me means that you have some questions to ask me and your mother. So my son, start asking and I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Why did you give me up? Why did my mother have to try to raise me on her own? Where were you? Who are these people?"

"Yup I definitely think that you are our son; you ask a lot of questions, deep questions. Okay here we go. You're mother gave you up because she didn't think that she could protect you from the enemies that I made while working with her and before I met her. I left to try and protect you and you're mother after you were born. She convinced me to go and then when it was safe to come back to here. Before I answer your last question I must tell you that your mother cried for days after giving you up, and sometimes she wakes up crying because she misses you. The only child she'll ever have, her miracle child. She has never stopped loving you, and neither have I, my son. Now for your last question: these people are some friends and former colleges and boss from when your mother and I worked at the bureau; they helped you're mother take care of you."

By this time Scully had come back into the room and heard the last bit of his speech to his son; she went over and kissed his check and looked down at her son and then slid to her knees in front of him and just stared at him, and William stared back and for a few minutes the room was silent then after a while William threw himself onto her and started sobbing "Mommy, mommy, mommy" repeatedly. She just held onto her son, crying her own tears.

He was finally coming home. Home where he belonged. Never again did he question why he was raised by the people he was raised by and spent the next few weeks with his parents at his old home packing away his old stuff and shipping it to his new home where he would be a kid and do kid things. Even though Mulder and Scully thought the world was ending in 2012; they would not trade a day and knew that they would face the end as a family.

A/N 2: Review with suggestions if you want this to go on otherwise its complete


End file.
